Unstoppable (continued)
by toothlessx3
Summary: Takes place a little after the first or second book. Does not follow the timeline after that. Natalie is alive.
1. Chapter 1

Unstoppable

(The continuation)

**Me: Ian I kidnapped Amy and I will kill her if you don't do the disclaimer.**

**Ian trying to put on a brave face: Why should I care?**

**Me: Okay I start pushing the knife into her neck**

**Ian: Wait live long to prosper does not own anything 39 clues except this Amazing story.**

**Me: not good enough**

**Ian: The amazing live long to prosper is so awesome and though she doesn't own anything 39 clues she wrote this totally cool story for your enjoyment.**

**Me: good enough I suppose. On with the story**

**Ch.1**

"Dan, let's face it, we are never going to win. We have never been able to do anything except run away from them, and we have no strategic plan." Said Amy.

"The same could be said for the vespers and we still managed to win." Dan replied.

"That's it!" said Sinead excitedly. "The vespers, we can ask them for help."

"Why would they help us?" asked Hamilton. He always had to find something negative in Sinead's plans. This time however, everybody felt the same way.

"Well first of all vesper one, two and five are dead. Second I was vesper 3 so there are only two of the six left. Third usually that wouldn't be a problem, but since we destroyed so many vespers taking out the doomsday machine-"

"They don't have that many replacements!" said Phoenix.

Sinead glared at Phoenix. "May I continue? Fourth it's not like they can get replacement parts for building the machine, those thing were one of a kind. So what are they going to do now? Fifth if you also remember we saved Cheyenne and Casper's lives. Even if they don't have a heart they should at least feel some gratitude for that."

"So you are saying we might have a chance at this then." Now Amy was really excited. "And if they say now we could reinstate you as vesper three and MAKE them help us. Right Sinead.

"As long as I don't have to do anything horrible to get back in."

"The vespers are in chaos, their leaders are dead, and they don't have anything to do. They would probably welcome you back.


	2. Chapter 2

Unstoppable

Ch.2

"Remind me again why we flew across half the world, spent most of our money on plane tickets not to mention, and took a taxi to someone's house when we don't even like them." Said Casper.

"Casper are you whining again? Remember I have a higher rank than you." Replied Cheyenne wearily. They had argued this before.

"I'm just wondering why we are at this blasted Cahill mansion." Said Casper. Cheyenne sighed. It seemed like she was arguing with her brother a lot lately, but then who doesn't? She reached with her right hand, (her left was grabbing Casper's wrist) and rang the doorbell. Cheyenne smiled evilly, this would be fun.

**Sorry it was so short but I want to change chapters when I change point of views.**


	3. Chapter 3

Unstoppable

Chapter three

Cheyenne stared in shock as did everybody else. "Cheyenne?!" said Sinead and at the same time Cheyenne said almost squealed, "Sinead!" She turned to the stunned Amy and explained, "When vesper one introduced us I thought she was weak, until we had a martial arts match. She won." Hamilton eyed Sinead with newfound respect. She won in martial arts! Against Cheyenne! "After that we pretty much became best friends." Cheyenne finished.

"You and Cheyenne were friends? I saw Hamilton eyeing you by the way. Sinead had seen it too. She was confused about what it meant though. Then she remembered it was right after Cheyenne said she beat her in martial arts. No wonder he looked at me like that. He's a Tomas and that probably impressed him. For some reason that made me blush.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said following the Hamilton comment. I think she saw me blushing. "And about the Cheyenne thing, Vesper one was my only 'friend' when I was recruited. Knowing the vespers my position was not secure so I needed to make as many friends as possible."

"I think he likes you." Uh-oh we are back to the Hamilton thing again. Just as I was about to reply something embarrassing the Holt twins, and Nellie came in.

"Okay ladies time for friendly competition. The boys are going to come up with some ideas, and so are we. Whoever has the best idea wins." Just then Cheyenne walked in. Nellie continued, "This is so the girls can bond a little since we don't have time for anything fun." Cheyenne handed Nellie a device. It was small, circular, and metal.

"So we can spy on them." She simply said. We were all confused until we heard their voices loud and clear through the device.

**With that ladies and gentlemen I'm switching place again. Should I do boys or Natalie?**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

**Since no one reviewed I just decided to do Natalie's next. I guess that makes ch.3 more of a cliffhanger because this won't tell you what the boys were discussing.**

I woke up in a gorgeous room. The walls were a rich dark purple color. The carpet was a matching color and looked to be about three inches thick. The room had a lot of furniture in it but before I could begin to look at it all I was interrupted. "Ahem. So you are finally awake. How are you?"

"Who are you?" She replied to my question. "Actually who am I?" The girl asked me. I had better answer her before she gets upset. If she is anything like her mom…

"You are Natalie Kabra." He told me. He continued before I could say anything else, "And you are my daughter." It seemed that he had to tell me everything because he started speaking again. "The doctors said this would happen. You see, you were technically dead, sort of. You were electrocuted, but being the smart person I am, I knew that a brain was alive for a minimum of four and maximum of eight hours after death. So I took you to a hospital, they in turn used a defibrillator, and 20 ccs Inaprovaline*, and your heart rate steadied. I took you here because I thought familiar surroundings would help. I guess it doesn't make a difference if you don't even remember the place.

"Now what?" She asked me.

"I don't know. I guess it depends on when you regain your memory." I could see her slowly digesting the information. Suddenly and quite surprisingly she shouted a familiar name.

"Dan!" I half screamed, half yelled. Why did his name come first? With a sudden jerk of my head everything came rushing back. At least the parts I was conscious for. "What happened to the doomsday device?"

"Good, you remember everything now." I was curious about why this specific name came up but I didn't mention anything. "Well when your mother saw you dead, she took the master serum. Then she beat the crap out of vesper one. He melted into the device while she was tearing it apart. I was so proud of her." The only reason I knew about this part was because I pieced it together from what my spies told me. I was there during the destruction of the device not when she drank the serum.

"WAS?!" I screeched. "What happened to mum, and the Cahills are they okay?" I sat there trying to decide what to do with the information.

"Your mother, Isabel Kabra is dead. That fellow named Evan, Amy's boyfriend, is dead. I think everything else is as you remember it." I waited for this to sink in. It didn't take long. However her next comment surprised me.

"I have to go find my family!"

"But Natalie I am your family. Ian is with those Cahills. We are Vespers. Since Ian is with those Cahills he is not our family. Would you like Butler number one to make you a sandwich?"

"What do you mean butler number one, doesn't he have a name. The Cahills ARE my family. I love them."

"Butlers don't deserve names they are below are notice."

"That's horrible and cruel! Everybody deserves a name! Amy and Dan were below YOUR notice and look what happened because of that. Do they deserve a name?" She was on a rampage now.

"Natalie if you really feel that way you can go find your Cahills. I'm certainly not going to stop you. In fact this might be entertaining. What will Daniel think I wonder, when you suddenly come back from the dead."

"I guess we will find out pretty soon father. I will go see them, if you want to come along, go ahead I don't care." A couple of hours later we arrived at the Cahill Mansion. The person who answered the door was none other than Daniel Arthur Cahill and he looked mad.

***Inaprovaline is a star trek substance that doctor's use. **

**Hope you all liked this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

We were talking about plans to destroy Peirce when Ian realized they were listening to everything we said. Ian wrote on a piece of paper, "What should we do?" I replied, "Make up fake plans so they will sound stupid when they come to Fiske with 'their' plans." Then out loud I said, "We should strap them in a chair and shove dart guns in their faces!"

"Only you would think of something so idiotic Daniel, how do you propose we strap them down?" Ian replied.

"I for one think it would be a great idea, and with my superior strength it would be easy to strap them down." Hamilton spoke up.

"You only agree with him because you are as immature as he is. What would Amy think?" Ian snarled.

"You should know, you spend the most time with her. Does the great Ian Kabra like Amy Cahill? Ooohhhh look, he's turning red." Said Casper. He had suddenly walked in while they were talking.

"We're sidetracked." Ian tried to get the attention away from himself. It didn't work. Daniel knew what he was up to.

"You changed the subject. Do you like my sister or don't you?" Dan was mad. He knew Ian was doing this so the girls listening would think he liked her and he would break her heart again. Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" he yelled, still fuming. He opened it to see a person who looked like Natalie.

Meanwhile in the boys room… "I didn't quite hear that yo." Said Jonah Wizard aka super awesome star.

"I said the room isn't secure. You don't tell secrets when the room isn't secure."

In the girl's room…. "So they found out so what? We awesome, we can think of a plan on our own." Said Nellie.

"Yeah! You're right. Who needs a boys help anyway? Let's do this ladies. First of all I'm thinking they have the full master serum, but so do we. If we put one Tomas, one Lucian, one Janus, and one Ekaterina in each group, we still have a chance!" said Sinead.

"But that means we need four Cahill's for every henchman!" Amy said with despair.

"Think of how many Cahills are in the family and how many henchman there are. We should outnumber them by a lot. Sure they are mass producing the serum, but they haven't yet. It just means we work on a tight schedule." Sinead replied. Just then they heard Dan's voice.

"We don't want to buy any cookies. Thanks." I said to the sorry looking girl in front of me.

"Dan don't you remember me?" she pleaded.

"You look like someone I used to know, but she's dead. Can you go away now?" I thought she would go away after that, but she was persistent.

"It's me Natalie." She said.

"NATALIE'S DEAD!" I shouted at her. "I don't know who you are or why you are playing this cruel and horrible joke, but GO AWAY!" The rest of the crew came down stairs and stared. And stared, and stared some more.

"Can I at least come in and explain?" she relented.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Said Amy. "Come on in."

"Wouldn't hurt, wouldn't hurt!" I screamed. "I'll tell you what wouldn't hurt, a dagger in the chest." With that he stormed off.

"I wonder what's gotten into Daniel?" I said to no one in particular.

"Well for starters you look like Natalie and he kind of liked Natalie." Said Nellie. "What?" She asked when everyone stared at her. "I was an awesome au pair so he told me everything." A smile came to my lips when I heard that but I squashed it down.

"There is no possible way Daniel could possibly like me we were worst enemies. Besides I promised I would tell you my story and how I survived."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

"-and that's how I escaped." Natalie finished looking triumphantly around the table. Everyone stared open-mouthed.

"That was- um -some story, I guess." Ian said, quite uncomfortable. It bothered him that Vikram would think some people didn't deserve a name. Actually what bothered him most was probably that he felt the same way some years back. But then he met Amy and everything changed. Okay that sounded too sappy. Besides it wasn't even true. Sure things changed but it took almost the entire clue hunt to realize it.

Dan came downstairs looking red-eyed and tired. "What's for sup-" He started to say then he stopped. "What is she doing here?"

"That's such a wonderful welcome for someone who has been gone for almost a year Daniel."

"Will you please stop calling me that? That's what she used to call me."

"It really bothers you that much Daniel. Maybe I should-"

"Guys stop it!" Amy shouted. "Dan it really is Natalie." She said to Dan. "I'm choosing to believe you for now." She turned to Natalie. Natalie gave her a grateful look.

"Oh my prada!" screeched Natalie. "What is wrong with my hair?" It was the next morning and everyone was getting along…. Well mostly. "Daniel Arthur Cahill, I'm going to murder you!" Everybody woke up instantly. Then they laughed.

"Your hair …hahaha… is …hahaha… purple …hahaha…" said Ian. Then he tried to compose himself because Natalie was glaring at him. Unfortunately for him it failed.

"I still have my dart gun you know." She said. She shot him with poison 63 which made you blurt out random truths. Everybody stared at them, shocked that Natalie had shot her brother and what was coming out of Ian's mouth.

"Unicorns are real!" Ian squealed like a girl. Okay maybe only things the people shot with, thought were the truth. "I hope Amy doesn't mind I sleep with a teddy bear named Mr. Buttons." Most of the ramblings were about Amy. "I hope Amy likes the diamond necklace I got for her birthday." That kind of ruined the surprise. "How should I tell her that mum threatened to kill me if I didn't leave her in the cave?" Some of them were serious.

"I'm surprised you Cahills even manage to get anything done if you're always like this." Said Cheyenne Wyoming. Secretly though she thought it was funny.

"Dan is always like this, the rest of us are usually normal." Said Amy.

"Hey I take personal offense to that!" Dan replied, but no one really paid attention. "Well at least we know it's really Natalie." He said, still kind upset that everyone was ganging up on him. Then the doorbell rang again. "Who could be knocking at this hour?" Amy groaned. Dan is recovering his humor too fast. They opened the door and saw….

**Cliffy. No they didn't see cliffy stupid. It's a cliffhanger. I know how much you LOVE those. In case you didn't get Dan's joke you should read more books, it would help. I tried for a short and humorous chapter since Peirce is a jerk.**


End file.
